A battery provides electrical energy based on its chemistry. Depending on the chemistry of the battery, the battery may be disposable or rechargeable. Common chemistries of rechargeable batteries include lead-acid, nickel metal hydride, lithium-ion, and lithium iron phosphate. Of course, many other batteries have different chemical makeups depending on the application and cost constraints. The characteristics of a battery (e.g., voltage, energy capacity, and energy output) vary depending on the number of cells and the cell chemistry. However, common among all rechargeable batteries is the finite continuous energy available.
Certain industries (e.g., entertainment, medical, and military) call for portable, finite power sources (i.e., batteries) even though continuous power from, for example, a wall outlet, may be preferred. For example, the entertainment industry often powers cameras and lighting with inadequate, low capacity batteries or noisy gas-powered generators. Currently, there is no system available to provide continuous power to a motion picture set without experiencing downtime due to recharging and/or replacing batteries. In this regard, there remains a need to provide a rechargeable battery module system that is capable of providing continuous power despite the power being battery-driven.